


One Piece: If I Ain't Got You

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A little fluffy tribute to Luffy & Nami. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece: If I Ain't Got You

**One Piece: If I Ain't Got You**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This astounding series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Luffy and Nami are taking a stroll through town. The former reached out and held the latter's hand. Nami looked at Luffy, who was smiling. She smiled back as she leaned on his shoulder, a faint blush on her cheeks.

 

_Some people live for the fortune_

 

At that instant, the navigator noticed a cute little boutique.

 

_Some people live just for the fame_

 

   Nami dragged Luffy to the store, not that he minded. In the boutique, Nami tried on all sorts of dresses and asked Luffy if any of them looked good on her.

 

_Some people live for the power, yeah_

 

   Luffy smiled as he watched her, saying he couldn't decide, because the outfits looked good on all of her. Nami squealed with delight as she picked up all of the clothes and walked over to the cashier.

 

_Some people live just to play the game_

 

   Naturally, she was angry when she learned about the price and raised a fit. Nami demanded a discount, but the clerk wouldn't give her one, because of store policy.

 

So, after much intimidation, the store clerk relented and gave Nami her discount. Then, she made Luffy carry everything. He didn't mind, though.

 

_Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within_

 

   After that, they went to a restaurant so Luffy could get a bite. All that shopping had made him hungry. There, Luffy decided to use his manners. As expected, Nami was quite pleased.

 

_And I've been there before  
But, that life's a bore_

 

Afterwards, she payed for the bill and left the place with Luffy. He thanked Nami for the food.

 

_So full of the superficial_

 

She told him that it was no trouble at all. She was just happy that he was happy.

 

_Some people want it all  
But, I don't want nothing at all_

 

The captain and the navigator just weren't ready to go home yet, so they decided to look around town a little bit more.

 

_If it ain't got you, baby  
If I ain't got you, baby_

 

While in town, Nami and Luffy did some window shopping.

 

_Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything_

 

Nami saw many other girls oogling the jewelry behind the window.

 

_But, everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah_

 

   She thought that they looked nice, though they didn't really interest her much. Luffy smiled and told her she didn't need any fancy jewel to make her look pretty. She's beautiful the way she is.

 

_Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young_

 

At that point, they both sat down on a bench, watching others walk by. Nami held Luffy's hand, causing him to smile.

 

_Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them_

 

   Next, Nami gave Luffy a quick peck on his cheek. Following that, she rested her head on his shoulder. Luffy rested his head on hers, smiling warmly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

 

_Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be_

 

At that moment, Nami noticed something that really piqued her interest.

 

_With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me_

 

   There was a contest and the grand prize was 300 million berries. Spontaneously, Nami was ecstatic and Luffy, wanting to make Nami happy, decided to enter to win her the prize money.

 

What kind of contest was it?

 

A hot dog eating contest. Something Luffy was sure to enjoy.

 

   The contest began and he was already in the lead. Some contestants dropped out pretty quickly. Nami was cheering Luffy on the entire time. So far, he had eaten 78 hot dogs, and was still going. The 300 million berries were sure to be theirs...until the marines showed up.

 

As anticipated, Nami was angry, nonetheless she and Luffy had to get while the getting was good.

 

_Some people want it all  
But, I don't want nothing at all_

 

The marines shot at them and missed each shot; plus, they kept bouncing off Luffy's rubber body.

 

_If it ain't you, baby  
If I ain't got you, baby_

 

   The captain and his navigator were able to evade the marines by ducking into a nearby alley. After a while, the coast was clear and they decided to head back to the _Sunny_. On their way, Luffy apologized to Nami for not being able to win her the 300 million berries.

 

_Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything_

 

Nami, although frustrated, forgave him, saying it wasn't really his fault, but the marines'.

 

_But, everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you_

 

   Luffy smiled a little, feeling relieved. However, he found himself getting hungry again. Nami bought him a quick snack to satisfy him for the time being: a simple bag of chips.

 

_Some people want it all  
But, I don't want nothing at all_

 

As Luffy ate, Nami looked at him with a concerned expression.

 

_If it ain't you, baby  
If I ain't got you, baby_

 

Luffy noticed and looked back at her, asking what was wrong.

 

_Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything_

 

   Nami told him that she thought of what would happen if the marines were to harm him in some way. A pause, until Luffy laughed and held her hand, assuring her that nothing would happen to him. His assurance put the navigator at ease.

 

_But, everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah_

 

Later on, they arrived back at the ship and they decided to sit on  _Sunny_ 's figurehead. They smiled as they watched the sunset.

 

_If I ain't got you with me, baby_

 

Nami sighed as she rested her head on Luffy's shoulder. Luffy smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

 

_So, nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing_

 

   Yes, Nami loved money, but being wealthy wouldn't mean anything if she didn't have Luffy beside her. After all, what good was wealth if she had no one to share it with?

 

_If I ain't got you with me, baby_

**Author's Note:**

> God bless Alicia Keys. ^^


End file.
